une promesse, notre pacte
by waterblack
Summary: après hésitation cependant Jacob n'est pas au courant de mariage de Bella et Edward. Il n'est donc pas parti mais n'a pas revu Bella depuis qu'elle est venue le voir. Jacob ne pense qu'à Bella mais quelqu'un est là pour lui remonter les bretelles.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ayant lu beaucoup d'histoire j'ai voulu me lancer et créer la mienne.**

**Leah est l'un de mes personnages préférés alors j'ai été déçu quand j'ai vu qu'elle n'avait pas droit à une vrai fin. Je n'ai pas aimé l'imprégnation de Jacob alors j'ai décidé de modifier tout ça.**

**Je sais que le personnage de Leah et très complexe alors j'espère le respecté le plus possible.**

**Les personnages de m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriétés de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Mon histoire commence donc après hésitation cependant Jacob n'est pas au courant de mariage de Bella et Edward. Il n'est donc pas parti mais n'a pas revu Bella depuis qu'elle est venue le voir.**

**Chapitre 1: Poursuite**

Je courrais, je ne devais pas m'arreter, je devais reparer mon erreur, j'entendais encore ses pensées, je savais vers où elle se dirigeait. J'avais beau m'excuser sa vitesse lui donnait l'avantage. Une nouvelle voix apparut dans ma tête.  
_-Jake, sa va pas? pourquoi tu lui parles comme ça?  
-J'en ai eu marre Sam! de ses remarques sur ma vie! _dis-je à bout.  
_-Jake, elle le fait tout le temps, c'est pour t'aider, te faire penser à autre chose.  
-je sais, j'ai craqué, _il voulu me rejoindre mais d'un grognement venant du fond mon etre je lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait pas.  
-_Jake,..., que compte tu faire maintenant?_  
-_Je vais la voir enfin si je la retrouve maintenant que j'ai perdu le fil de ses pensées_,dis-je dans entre deux foulées.  
-_Tu veux que_...  
-_Non_, le coupais-je, _Sam laisse moi au moins faire ça par moi même s'il te plait_ lui dis-je plus doucement.  
-_Très bien_, puis il disparut.

Je repris les traces fraiches qu'elle venait de laisser. Je sentis que je me rapprochais et je remarquais soudain qu'à chacun de mes pas, je me rapprochais de la falaise. Je fis un derrapage m'arretant à l'extremité de la roche. Le vent chatouillait mon visage, ebourrifant mon peulage. Je sentais l'air marin venant titiller mes narines. Je decidais de muter, je me tenais pas à ce qu'elle me voit nu une fois de plus, c'était assez genant autant pour elle que pour moi. Je mutais et enfilais mon short. Je marchais le long de la falaise quand je la vis, elle était assise en tailleur, je voyais ses yeux fermés, elle ecoutait le bruit des vagues choquer contre les rochers. Elle respirait calmement puis hûmant l'air instinctivement elle se retourna vers moi. Un grondement monta de sa gorge, elle planta son regard qui aurrait pu me bruler sur place. Je le ragardais plus attentivement, elle portait un simple short et un debardeur noir mettant en valeur ses formes. Le vent foulait sa peau faisant voler ses cheveux vers la falaise. Voyant que je la detaillais un bouveau grondement émana de l'indienne.

-Allez, ça devrait te faire plasir! dis-je voulant detendre l'atmosphère.  
elle me foudroya du regard: Jacob Black je te deteste! cracha -t-elle. Les tremblements commençaient.

**Voilà ce chapitre et très cour, je ferais de mon mieux pour que les chapitres soit de plus en plus long.**

**Dites moi votre avis, je les attends avec impatience. Quant à l'orthographe je vais faire de mon mieux^^.**

**Bisous, Blackwater**


	2. Chapter 2 et 3

**Hey, alors me voila de retour avec les chapitres 2 et 3. Je vous les met tout de suite pour que vous vous faisiez une idée du chemin que va prendre la fic '.**

Merci **Lunita01** pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir.

**Voila donc le Chapitre 2 et 3 en espérant qu'ils vous plaisent.**

**Chapitre 2 : ****le pacte**

___« Allez ça devrait te faire plaisir! dis-je essayant de detendre l'atmosphère.  
-Jacob Black je te déteste! dit-elle avec hargne. »_

******-Leah... debutai-je**  
Son corps devenait flou.

**-Quoi, Jacob, tu viens en rajouter?****  
****-Leah, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du te dire tout ça mais j'étais à bout.****  
****-Tu t'excuses de quoi de m'avoir insulté, de m'avoir humilié devant tous, tu sais Jake je sais que tu m'as sauvé la vie et que je t'en serai éternellement redevable.****  
****-Leah, tu dis n'importe quoi, je ne t'ai pas sauvé la vie j'ai juste voulu t'empecher te souffrir. Dis-je levant les yeux au ciel.****  
****-C'est pareil, rétorqua-t-elle en baissant les yeux, mais tu n'aurais pas du jacob, en relevant soudain son regard sur moi, avec un peu de chance je n'aurais pas été si forte que toi et mes blessures auraient été trop grave. En disant cela elle avait baisser les yeux et parler d'une petite voix.****  
**  
J'eu un choc en comprenant ce que je venais d'entendre, elle m'en voulait de l'avoir sauvé! Elle m'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir laisser, je la regardé perdu, sa souffrance était-elle si forte? Je la regardais avec tristesse et incompréhension depuis quand sa douleur était si forte.  
Je vis une larme glisser sur son visage lisse. Elle pleurait, Leah pleurait!  
Je fis un pas vers elle mais elle recula.

******-Non Jacob, dit-elle à demi-voix le regard toujours baissé.**  
La Leah si forte que je connaiçais, baissais le regard devant moi. Un frisson me parcouru.  
**-Leah depuis quand?****  
****-Tu le sais Jake, vous avez tous trouvé votre âme sœur et c'est réciproque. Même toi Jacob tu n'es pas imprégné de Bella et elle t'aime en retour malgré son couple. Alors que moi, je suis seule, j'entends vos pensées, celles de Sam, les moments qu'il partage avec Emily.****  
****-Je n'en peux plus, je crois que je devrais partir quelques temps. ****  
****-Leah... **Je ne savais pas quoi dire, comprenant la douleur qu'il la rongeait, elle ressemblait à la mienne mais en pire.**  
****partir ne changera rien! crois moi poursuivais-je.****  
****-Peut-être mais au moins je pourrais penser à autre chose.****  
****-Leah s'il te plait, le t'aiderais.** Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prenait je devenais barge! je lui hurlais dessus il y a peu et maintenant je la supplié de rester, pire encore je lui propose qu'on devienne amis, qu'on traine ensemble mais elle venait de se confier à moi, pour elle c'était inhumain.  
-**Je ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne idée Jake, me dit-elle en pleine réflexion, elle réfléchissait à ma proposition, un voile passa dans ses yeux.****  
****-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, articula-t-elle avec dureté.****  
****-Ce n'est pas de la pitié Leah, je souffre aussi et malgré ce qui c'est passé elle ne me choisira pas.****  
**Elle me fixait à présent.  
**Je sais que parfois bous devrons ressentir la douleur de l'autre de plein fouet.**

Elle réfléchissait, il fallait que je la convins, je n'y croyais pas. J'avais envie de pouffer de rire devant l'ironie de la situation. Mais je me retenue en me rappelant que l'indienne souffrait.  
Ecoutes on peut toujours essayer et si on voit que c'est encore plus dure... on arrête! Concluais-je.  
« **D'accord** », souffla-t-elle, elle s'avançait d(un pas ne laissant entre nous qu'une distance infime que je parcouru en une enjambé tout en la regardant, elle hésita puis se laissa faire. j'essuyais doucement ses larmes et la pris dans mes bras. «**je suis là** » soufflai-je dans ses cheveux.  
-Merci dit-elle en resserrant notre étreinte. Je lui frottais délicatement le dos pour la rassurer.

**Chapitre 3**** : Confiance**

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes. Nous nous séparâmes sans pour autant nous lâcher. Nos regards se croisèrent et je vis de la gratitude dans ses iris couleurs encre de chine. Je lui un petit sourire, elle essaya de me le rendre mais il se transforma en grimace. Je pris sa main et nous dirigeais vers le rebord de la falaise. Nous nous assîmes sur le rebord de la falaise, les jambes dans le vide, le regard perdu dans l'horizon. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et sentis quelques larmes coulons le long de mon torse apaisant mes pensées noirs.

-**Tu penses beaucoup à elle!** Dit-elle finalement.  
**-Oui, je suis désolé de gâcher le bonheur que vivent les autres.****  
****-Moi aussi, je ressens en plein cœur l'amour infini qu'ils possèdent grâce à l'imprégnation, j'ai beau haïr ce phénomène, il doit être merveilleux,** dit-elle avec un petit sourire rêveur. **Tu te rend compte j'en suis même à envier Claire, un bébé, pour la chance qu'elle a, elle ne souffrira jamais. **  
Je ne voulais pas m'imprégner.  
**-Je suis d'accord avec toi, je hais l'imprégnation**, dis-je plus brut.  
Elle me regarda essayant de sonder la souffrance régnant dans mon esprit.  
-**Ça te ronge hein? Ça dois être dur à supporter, la voir avec un autre et que cet autre soit ton pire ennemi.****  
****-Je vais être honnête je n'aime pas en parler mais je vais essayer continuai-je en lui faisant un maigre sourire. Je sais qu'elle l'aime plus que moi mais elle m'aime!****  
****Je garde espoir sachant que c'est perdu d'avance. C'est comme si deux parties de moi s'affrontaient, l'une voulant que je l'oubli et l'autre me disant que tout est encore possible, qu'elle ne deviendra surement pas l'une des leurs, qu'elle ne changera pas pour devenir une suceuse de sang et qu'elle deviendra un jour l'un de mes ennemis**.  
-**Je comprend dans ton cas elle pourrait changer d'avis.**

****Je comprenais le double sens de sa phrase Sam ne quitterait jamais son imprégné. C'était DEFINIF. Je la regardais et posai mon menton sur son front puis je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules. Tant de proximité avec elle m'étonnai mais je ressentais que tout ça était naturel. Elle fut d'abord réticente puis laissa aimant sûrement un peu de réconfort.  
« **Merci **»murmura l'indienne. Ça me faisait du bien de mettre confier et après réflexion je me rendais compte que Leah était la seule personne à pouvoir me comprendre.  
Le soleil commençait à disparaître dans la mer. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment quand Leah se releva et me tandis sa main, je la saisi et commençais à me lever légèrement mais au lieu de m'aider de sa main pour me relever je m'en servis pour la faire tomber et me laisser ainsi retomber en arrière. J'atterris donc sur le dos hilare avec une Leah choquée sur moi. Elle se redressa sur ses bras.  
-**Jacob tu n'as pas pu te retenir**, dit-elle en riant à son tour dévoilant ses dents blanche et aiguisées de louve.  
Je lui fis le plus beau de mes sourires quand nous entendîmes au loin traversant la forêt l'appelle de l'Alpha.

**Sur ces 2 chapitres je vous laisse, et j'attend votre avis =).**


	3. Chapitre 4: annonce

_**Tout d'abord un grand merci pour tout vos commentaires, je ne m'attendez pas à autant de retour! ça me fait très plaisir.**_

_**Sarah0406:Salut, je suis très contente que mon histoire te plaise, les choses n'iront pas trop vite je veux d'abord certains petits arrangements mais ça n'ira pas trop lentement non plus. =)**_

_**Soishii****: J'aime beaucoup tes fics sur Leah alors ton com me fait très plaisir, j'attend de lire ton avis pour la suite.^^**_

_**Rosyna24****: comme je le disais ****Sarah0406 je veux faire quelques ajustement d'abord merci pour ton com.**_

_**Et merci à fan-de-jacob-black, Lunita01 et emichlo vos commentaires me soulagent j'avais peur que mon histoire ne plaise pas.**_

_**Bon j'arrete mon blabla et vous laisse à la lecture de la suite un peu plus longue.^^**_

**Chapitre 3: annonce**

Je regardais Leah dans les yeux il fallait qu'on y aille mais pourtant chose étonnante, j'avais envie de rester avec elle, ici, loin de tout. Elle m'avait laissé e confier et pour ça je lui suis redevable. Sa voix me fit sortir de mes pensées.

-On doit y aller, dit-elle avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

-Oui, dis-je dans un souffle.

Elle se releva avec l'agilité d'une louve. Et attendit que je me lève à mon tour mais elle était dos à moi, son regard perdu dans la profondeur de la forêt.

Je décidais enfin de me relever, elle pivota vers moi et le regarda mal à l'aise.

-Jacob...

-Vas-y, sachant déjà de quoi elle voulait parler. Elle hocha la tête et me sourit, elle se dirigea vers la forêt quand à moi je retirais mon short et le mis dans le sac que j'attachais à ma cheville. Je connais les problèmes de nudité dans la meute mais depuis l'arrivée de Leah, tout avait changé. Je laissais le feu naissant dan ma colonne vertébrale monter en moi parcourant mon corps de tremblements et je sentis en une fraction de seconde la mutation s'opérer. Je me mis à marcher vers la forêt, accélérant le pas, courir et enfin sprinter, la chose que j'aime le plus dans ce phénomène. Bizarrement je ne rencontrais pas que les pensées de Leah.

**Bizarre**, pensa cette dernière,** pourquoi n'ont-ils pas muté à l'appel de Sam**.

Je sentais dans ses pensées ses interrogations.

**Sam dois surement avoir un truc à nous dire de vive voix**. Bon sang elle était rapide la voilà déjà à mes côtés, elle restait à mon allure s'empêchant de me laisser derrière elle, décidément elle m'étonnait de plus en plus. Nous étions déjà arriver et ce problème de nudité me cessait de me traverser l'esprit, Leah en était très gênée et tout les membres de la meute l'avait vu nue que ce soit en le voyant réellement ou à travers les pensées des autres. Elle se sentait comme une erreur de la nature. Nous commencions à ralentir en approchant de la maison de Sam.

**Écoutes on se retournes et mutons chacun de notre coté. Je j'acquiesçais de la tête.** Puis elle se retourna sans rien dire, et j'en fis de même, je me retrouvais sur mes deux jambes et je jetais un œil derrière moi pour voir si elle avait fini mais ce que je vis était totalement différents, elle n'avait enfilé que son short et je pue donc laisser mon regard glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale le temps d'une seconde. Le corps de Leah était loin d'être repoussant au contraire mais avec la quileute il valait mieux éviter ce genre de pensée.

Elle se retourna vers moi avança vers moi et je lui déboitais le pas.

Arrivée devant la maison de Sam je vis ce dernier sortir.

-**Où est la meute?**, tout en échangeant une regard intrigué avec Leah.

**-L'appel t'étais destiné Jacob je n'arrivais pas à te joindre alors je n'avais pas d'autre choix, Bella est passée et elle te cherche partout, ça avait l'air assez urgent. L**e regard de Sam n'arrêtais pas de faire des vas et viens entre Leah et moi. Je sentis la louve à coté de moi se raidir au nom de Bella.

Elle voulait donc me revoir, je ne savais pas si on se reverrait après sa dernière visite après l'accident. Mon regard ne put s'empêcher de se poser sur Leah. Mais que me voulait-elle?

**-Elle t'as dit pourquoi?**

**-Non pas vraiment mais ça avait l'air important.**

**-Tu ne devrait pas y aller Jake, **intervint Leah**.**

Sam parut étonné, il regardait Leah avec insistance et je devinais qu'ils se defiaient en voyant les yeux de la louve lancer des éclairs.

**-Je dois y aller.**

Le combat des regards cessa pour avoir ensuite deux regards rivé sur moi. Sam avait un visage neutre à la Sam. Et Leah avait un regard tellement dure repli de tristesse de colère, elle était déçu je le sentais et la conversation que nous avions eu ne devait pas joué en ma faveur.

**-C'est ça retourne voir ta Bella, retourne faire le beau pour ensuite revenir complétement démoli, va vite je l'entend sifflet son toutou,** cracha-t-elle.

Ses paroles étaient du venin se répandent dans mes veines et la colère montait en moi avec l'échange que nous avions eu plus tôt je pensais que les choses avaient changer mais bien sur que non Leah Clearwater était la Reine des apparences, elle pouvait souffler le chaud puis le froid en une fraction de seconde. La colère devenait de plus en plus forte et je commençais à trembler.

Mais elle continua bien sur, elle n'arrêterait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vidé son sac: **Quand comprendras-tu? Elle sa sangsue répugnante!**

**-TA GUEULE, TU TE CROIS MIEU QUE MOI, BELLA N'EST PAS IMPREGNEE DE L'AUTRE CONTRAIREMENT à SAM ET TU N'Y CHANGERA RIEN, C EST DEFINITF, MAIS TOI ça DANS LE CRANE UNE FOIS POUR TOUTE? C'EST FINI, **hurlais-je.

La voix d'Alpha de Sam retentit: **CA SUFFIT!**

Leah et moi nous affrontions et un combat lupin était imminent mais la voix d'alpha nous l'en empêché. Je vis la louve reculer en me lançant un regard haineux puis partir et eclater en vol.

**-Merde, y'en a marre jake, Leah est ta soeur et si nous quitte à cause de toi je t'en tiendrais personnellement pour responsable!**

Sans écouter la suite de la tirade de notre précieux Alpha je filais dans la forêt, le paysage défilais et je me rendais compte que j'arrivais sur Forx, je décidais alors d'aller rendre visite à Bella. Arrivé à l'arrière de la maison de Bella je reprenait forme humaine et enfilai mon short, pris d'une hésitation et si la sangsue était là je sentais son odeur nauséabonde pas de toute il était bien là! Bella ouvrit la porte menant sur la cour arrière. Elle me regardait et je pouvais voir de l'appréhension dans ses yeux.

_**Alors la suite vous a t-elle plus? Était-elle aussi bien que ce à quoi vous vous attendiez?**_

_**J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires gros bisous**_


	4. Tellement innatendu

_**Coucou d'abord Pardon, Pardon, Pardon je suis partie en vacances où je pensais pouvoir vous postez la suite mais j'ai vite découvert que Mc do refusait l'accès à . Je m'excuse encore, ce chapitre est differents des précédents et vous allez voir pourquoi ^^ .**_

_**Lunita01**__** : Merci pour ta review tu vas savoir dans ce chapitre**____**.**_

_**Emichlo : **__**Merci je suis contente que ma fic te plaise.**_

_**sarah0406**__** : Merci pour ta review j'aime beaucoup que tu partages tes hypothèses je te laisse découvrir si tu avais raison j'attend ton avis **____**.**_

_**Mono9000**__** : Coucou, moi aussi Jacob et Leah devraient être ensemble. Pour ce qui est de la présence des autres oui, peut-être pas tout les Quileutes mais une grande partie**____**.**_

_**roxy**__** : salut Leah est mon personnage préférée et heureusement qu'il y a le tome 4, sinon on ne pourrait pas mieux la connaître mais en tout cas j'éssaie de respect son caractère au mieux^^.**_

_**Mlle Black Moon: **__** Pour moi Leah et Jacob devait finir ensemble et quand j'ai découvert la magnifique imprégnation de Jacob, j'ai été très déçu.**_

**Chapitre 5**** : Inattendu**

Elle était là devant moi mon cœur choqué dans ma poitrine, elle était mon défibrillateur, chaque fois que je la voyais mon cœur réagissait me valant souvent les moqueries quand les gars étaient là. Bella ne pouvait peut-être pas entendre le son de mon cœur battre à tout rompre mais la meute si.

Je m'approchais lentement d'elle, puis couru pour la prendre dans mes bras elle la faire tournoyer. Elle me sera fort dans ses bras, approfondissant notre étreinte. Ce fut elle qui s'écarta de moi.

**-Bonjour Jake**, souffla-t-elle. Je lui répondis par un sourire. **Je vois que Sam a fait passer le message, je n'étais pas sur qu'il le ferait.**

**-Comme tu vois je suis là,** dis-je avec un léger sourire en lui faisant un regard en coin.

Elle se recula un peu m'observa puis baissa le regard.

-**C'est a propos de moi et Edward, Jacob, **elle leva le regard vers moi et j'affichais un regard neutre elle grimaça puis reposa son regard vers el sol. **Jake nous allons … **elle hésitait et semblait si mal à l'aise.** Jake nous alons nous marrier, **dit-elle d'une traite**.**

Sa révélation me fit l'effet d'une gifle. Je sentis mon cœur suffoquer. Je m'approchais d'elle et posa mes mais sur ses bras.** Mais bella… t'es jeune, tu ne peux pas déjà te marier, tu pourras y penser plus tard tu as le temps !**

**-Non Jake, tu ne comprends justement **dit-elle en reculant** je n'ai pas ce temps !**

Alors voilà la vraie raison, le mariage était une condition à sa .. heurk, bientôt Bella, mon cœur deviendrai une saleté de sangsue ! Je fus prit de violent tremblement, je ne pouvais pas muter ici j'étais à l'abri des regards mais j'étais beaucoup trop proche de Bella. Mais plus mes tremblements s'intensifier plus je sentais le loup en moi demander délivrance. J'essayer de me calmer mais rien à faire, je voyais le visage de Bella, elle était sous le choque et tétanisée elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Mais les images dans ma tête ne cessaient d'arriver, je le voyais poser ses crocs sur son coup. Soudain Bella fût écarter je n'attendis pas et j'explosai.

_**-Non mais ça va pas Jake t'es malade tu va qu'elle ressemble à Emily ou quoi? L'entendis-je hurler en moi.**_

_**- Nonnn !**_

_**-Va dans la foret, aller bouge de là!**___Je n'y croyais a j'avais craqué devant Bella après lui avoir jurer de jamais lui faire de mal, mais c'est pas possible je déraye complètement en ce moment ! Je commençais à courir vers là forêt sans vraiment savoir où aller.

-Les pensées de Seth m'assaillirent : _**Non, JAKE S'IL TE PLAIT FAIT PAS CA, NE PARS PAS.**_

Je reprenais forme humaine et enfilais mon short tout en courant, je devais m'éloigner d'ici.

**-Non mais tu crois aller où comme ça! Me hurla Leah. Elle venait de me projetais sur le première arbre venu. Je dois me taper le sauvetage de ta maigrichonne et pâle brunette gnangnan et toi tu te bars ! Sérieusement Jacob il se serait passait quoi si je n'avais pas été hein ! Dis-moi **!

La lune entamais sont ascension et donnait à la forêt une image mystique et c'est ce qu'elle était, elle abritait des êtres, des êtres qui n'aurais jamais dut exister.

-**Leah, laisse-moi**, murmurai-je.

**-Ah non ça pas question!** Dit-elle e, me foudroyant du regard.

**- tu joues à quoi là? Tu joues les justicières maintenant, aller va-t-en. **Dis-je sarcastique en montrant la forêt au tour de nous.

**Non, je tiens simplement mes promesse Jacob Black, tu la déjà oublier? Je sais que tu souffre alors je ne vais pas te laisser te morfondre et devenir un minable, tu es fort! N'oublies pas ton sang et celui que tu devrais être.**

J'étais perdu et je ne savais plus quoi dire, je savais que Leah était loyal et qu'à la moindre trahison qu'elle deviendrait ton pire ennemi. Mais là, elle m'aiderait je n'en revenais pas. Elle s'avança de moi comme elle l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt.

**Musique: This World Fair - Don't Make Me Wait ( coucou je trouvais que cette chanson correspondait bien à la scène, dites moi votre avis)**

D'abord retissant j'enfouie ensuite ma tête dans son cou, posant mes mains dans le creux marqué le long de sa colonne vertébrale par sa dernière transformation. Elle passa ses mains dans mon dos et les crocheta à mon cou pour m'étreindre plus fort et posa sa tête sur mon épaule au creux de mon cou. J'étais bien ici, elle m'apaisait, son odeur de pin montait en moi me rappelant l'odeur de la foret que l'on redécouvrait chaque matin. Elle releva sa tête pour me regardait, droit dans les yeux comme si elle essayait de me déchiffrer, savoir qui je suis réellement. La lumière de la lune. Je l'observais aussi la lune reflétant le contour de son visage et de son cou. Les traits fermes de son visage lui donnaient cette apparence animal comme une panthère vous fixant avec ses yeux verts dans la nuit contrastant avec la douceur de la naissance de son cou. Puis mon regard glissa vers sa bouche épaisse et ourlée. Sa lèvre inferieure trembla et je plonger mon regard dans le sien, où une encore douceur inconnu se glissa. J'approchais mon visage du sien sans la quitter des yeux. Je posais enfin mes lèvres sur la sienne. Sa bouche était parfaite, c'est lèvres sont si douces et le goût de ses lèvres fût comme un électro choque pour moi, je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrêtes. Ce baiser avait un effet d'électricité statique, c'était piquant comme des petites aiguilles mais tellement agréable. J'avais la sensation d'être un camé snifant sa coke, j'avais besoin d'encore plus. Je la serrais contre moi, posant ma main dans le creux de son dos en exerçant une pression dans le bain de ses reins pour que nos corps se soudent et mon autre main le long de sa mâchoire pour approfondir notre baiser. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et son haleine glissa sur mes lèvres et me transperça, nos langues se cherchèrent, nos langues se cherchèrent et se titillèrent en une danse sensuelle. J'attrapais sa lèvre inferieure et commençais à la mordiller. Le rythme de son cœur devint rapide et irrégulier. Lorsque je l'a libéré elle posa des baisers vibrant le long de ma jugulaire me procurant des frissons et faisant monter mon désir et comme si elle voulait m'achever elle souffla délicatement laissant son souffle effleurer ma peau puis me mordit, j'étais un damnée et elle était mon enfer, elle me brulait de l'intérieur. Je la serais encore plus contre moi il n'y avait plus aucun espace pour nous séparer. Lorsqu'elle me délivra, elle enfouit son regard dans le mien et elle souriait, Leah souriait ses yeux avaient une lueur folle, elle jouait de sa lèvre inferieure avec ses dents, cette vision m'arracha un sourire éclatant. J'approchais de nouveau mon visage du sien pour un autre baiser et passa ma main dans ses cheveux, ses mains glissèrent le long de mon dos pour se déposer à la naissance de mon short. Ce second baiser était tellement intense, ses mains enserraient maintenant mon cou puis venaient fourrager dans mes cheveux. Je rapprochais son visage au maximum du mien en déposant mes mains le long de sa mâchoire. C'est elle qui mit fin à notre baiser, son visage affichait de la surprise à présent.

-**Jake ?** Souffla-t-elle.

_**Voila j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre j'ai énormément bossé déçue, et le rapprochement Jake/Leah vous a-t-il plus ? auriez vous imaginé autre chose ? j'attend vos review ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

Salut, tout d'abord désolé pour l'attente après chaque chapitre, je sais que moi-même attendre est souvent énervant. Donc je vais mettre ma fanfic en pause jusqu'à Noël. Je n'ai plus vraiment le temps d'écrire et j'avais ma fiction dans la tête mais suite à un rêve tout à changer du coup je n'écris que des chapitres dans le désordre mais heureusement ça commence à s'organiser.

J''ai le prochain chapitre, mais pour poster ceux d'après il me manque un chapitre pour coordonner avec ceux que j'ai déjà écrit en tant que ensuite.

Donc je vous pose la question préférez vous avoir le chapitre avec la suite à Noël ou l'avoir maintenant?

J'attends vos réponses et merci pour votre patience!

kissoux, blackwater


	6. Chapter 5: doutes

Coucou, alors voilà (enfin) un nouveau chapitre. Vu que j'ai eu un nombre égale de reviews voulant attendre noël et voulant un chapitre maintenant j'ai choisi un milieu.^^

je voudrais remercier **Supergirl971** pour ses encouragements, je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fic me plaise ton avis et vraiment important pour moi, j'adore tes fics.

**Mono9000** merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews, j'espère que cette suite te plaira.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, mais il pose la situation alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Chapitre 5 : doutes**

**« Je sais,** dis-je, en faisant glisser ma tête dans son cou.

C'est vrai, je savais, je savais que c'était étrange : elle, moi, ça n'avais aucun sens et pourtant ça ne me dérangeais pas, au contraire, je me sentais différent. Je la regardai dans les yeux et passai ma main sur mon crâne.

Son regard était trouble, il n'exprimait rien, son visage était neutre : c'était bien le moment !

- **On fait quoi maintenant, on fait comme si de rien n'était?** Comme si la question ne m'était pas destinée, elle continua : **mais la meute sera forcement au courant, et te connaissant t'arriverais pas à tenir trente secondes en leurs présence sans lâcher le morceau**, dit-elle avec un ton de reproche.

- **Ça te gène vraiment ce qui viens d'arriver ? **L'interrompis-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel :

**Tu veux que je te dise quoi Jake, que ça m'a plus ? Hé bien oui, ça m'a plus** (un énorme sourire s'étala sur mon visage) ! **Et voila, ça y est monsieur ne se sent plus, c'est bon t'as finit de faire l'idiot ?**

Elle me regarda avec un air désespéré et recula d'un pas, créant une distance entre nous. J'attrapais son poignet, son corps me manquait. Je la regardais avec un air apeuré : la distance qui nous séparait était petite et pourtant elle était trop importante pour moi. Elle essaya de décrypter mon visage, baissa la tête et retira doucement son bras que je tenais encore dans ma main. Celui-ci glissa de ma main et quand ses doigts effleurèrent ma peau je fus parcouru d'un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Un doux murmure sortis de sa bouche :

-** Au revoir Jake. »**

Elle se retourna et disparue dans la forêt. Je restais là, immobile. Je venais d'embrasser Leah, c'était une expérience incroyable et inoubliable.

L'annonce de Bella m'avait choqué et surpris, rien que d'y repenser la colère ressurgit le feu dans mon dos me brulait, je me débarrassais vite de mon short pour me retrouver sur mes quatre pattes décidément cette sangsue me faisait perdre les pédales.

**« -**_**j'y crois pas, non toi et la tigresse! Alors là bravo je me disais bien que la meute était trop calme en ce moment! **_Pensa cet abruti en rigolant comme un …., j'ai déjà dis abruti?

_**-C'est vrai tu nous à pas encore fait de crise!**_ crachais-je

-_**Du calme, mords pas décidément elle déteint sur toi la tigresse!**_

_**-LA FERME PAUL!**_

_**-Fais gaffe jake tu deviens susceptible!**_

_**-J'ai pas besoin de tes remarques, tu fais chier! **_je sentais la rage monter en moi, un besoin de destruction de faire mal autant que je souffrais. Voyant ma rage monter en force Paul se calma.

_**-Ça va mec?**_

_**-Non sa va pas t'es content?**_

Les images défilaient dans ma tete, la rencontre avec Bella, non je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, je dois continuer à attendre, rien n'est perdu, elle sait qu'elle m'aime maintenant.

-J_**ake tu dérailles tu ne lui à rien promis, toi aussi tu dois vivre ta vie, regarde l'état de Leah, elle était détruite, t ne veux pas devenir comme ça? Courir après un amour impossible, tu ne peux pas attendre qu'elle le quitte, ce qui soit dit en passant m'étonnerait beaucoup, elle l'aime son glaçon. Ce**_ _**qui c'est passé avec Leah est arrivé, c'est le destin comme tout ce qui nous attaches à la meute. Oublies pas que tu ne t'es pas encore imprégné! Profites, si Leah te plait alors fonce, mais je t'en supplie ne la met pas en rogne parce que je veux pas subir la furie.**_

_**-Doucement, j'aime Bella et ce qui c'est passé avec Leah n'est surement qu'un dérapage. Je disais c'est mot mais je doutais, pas de mes sentiments pour Bella, non mais ce baiser m'avait chamboulé. **_

_**-Je ne doute pas de tes sentiments, loin de là, s'en est déstabilisant et toi et moi savons que si ce monde était normal Bella serrait dans tes bras l'heure qu'il est. Mais ce monde là n'existe pas, nous devons nous y soumettre, nous existons, les sangsues existent et malgré ton amour, elle n'est pas celle qu'il te faut. L'imprégnation est surement la solution.**_

_**Le serais-je un jour?**_

_**C'est une question de temps, tu trouveras celle qui t'es destiné, même si toi et moi sommes du même avis concernant l'imprégnation. J'ai l'impression de parler comme une fille, c'est bon t'as fini, dit-il en rigolant ou tu veux un pot de glace et un film romantique pour t'apitoyer?**_

_**Non ça va mec range les mouchoirs.**_

_**Très bien. Je vais rentrer.**_

_**Paul!**_

_**Oui, vieux.**_

_**Merci!**_

_**Mais de rien vieux mais préviens moi la prochaine fois que j 'apporte les limes à ongles et le vernis. »**_

Je rigolais et il disparut, on pouvait toujours compter sur lui pour détendre l'atmosphère quand il ne partait pas au quart de tour.

C'était il y'a peu et pourtant cela ressemblait à un souvenir. Je revenais sur mes jambes et enfilait mon short, je marchais sans vraiment penser où j'allais. Tellement de choses tournaient dans ma tête. Mon baiser avec Bella puis celui avec Leah, ils étaient tellement différents et pourtant tout deux agréables. Bella, la filles que je connais depuis l'enfance, je revoyais nos châteaux de boue, Bella courant couverte de la tête au pied de ce liquide marron. Bella s'était toujours plainte de sa blancheur et elle voulait maintenant devenir aussi pâle qu'un mort. Quant à Leah, elle était son opposée, elle m'avait fait comprendre que c'était un simple moment de faiblesse et pourtant je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser. La Quileute était plus vieille que moi, même si part notre condition l'age n'avais plus d'importance, c'est une belle indienne.

**Un flash me revint: **

Son dos nus, la forme de ses omoplates marquant le haut de son buste, sa musculature légère. Je me souvins aussi de son mauvais caractère. Le jour de sa transformation, elle hurlait tellement que tout les gars de la meute avaient muté et nous avait laissé, Sam, moi et la furie comme l'appelais Paul. Nous étions restés près d'elle un long moment, c'était la première qu'on pouvait ressentir l'impact qu'avait eu l'imprégnation de Sam sur elle.

**Fin du flash back**

J'arrivais à la falaise ou quelques temps plus tôt nous nous trouvions. Je m'assis et les images continuèrent à défiler.

**Suite du flash back:**

Je revoyais le malaise et la souffrance de Sam, toute la meute savait qu'il s'en voulait. J'avais dit à mon alpha de partir, que je prendrais soin d'elle, il était resté pendant un long moment puis m'avait lancé un regard auquel j'avais hoché la tête, en signe d'affirmation. Elle me regarda et toute la douleur qu'elle essayait de contrôler ressurgit, je m'étais allongée longtemps près d'elle, nous étions restés un long moment tout les deux.

_**« Pourquoi? Je ne supporte pas de le revoir, pourquoi je dois devenir un monstre.**_

_**Calme toi, Leah, tu finiras par t'y habituer et puis il y a des avantages. Mais d'abord tu vas devoir reprendre forme humaine et je suis désolé de te l'apprendre mais on va être obliger de te couper les cheveux.**_

_**C'est quoi ce bordel? Comment je reprend forme humaine? **_Elle était totalement désorientée.

_**Plus tes cheveux sont long et plus tes poils le sont aussi et crois moi, c'est pas jolie, **_pensais-je en essayant de la détendre, ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, je continuais: **_Pour reprendre forme humaine, tu dois penser à l'image de toi sur tes deux jambes._**

Elle me rappelait Paul, il avait mis cinq jours à se transformer. Quant à Leah au final elle n'en mis que trois, malgré sa hargne et son mauvais caractère.

**Fin du flash-back**

La nuit prenait place, les nuages se fondaient dans la mer. L' agitation des vagues venant se heurter à la falaise.

J'attends vos avis avec impatience, n'hésitez pas à faire des critiques ça ne peut que m'aider, merci beaucoup de me suivre malgré l'attente.

Kissoux, Blackwater


End file.
